Light TV 33 Schedule
'Program Schedule' From January 2, 2012, Light TV 33 is a kid friendly channel will start airing news and current affairs programming through ZOE Broadcasting Network's new news organization ZOE-TV News. These programs will be manned by mainly personalities including Bro. Eddie Villanueva, Sheryl Hermosa, John Consulta, Nina Corpuz, Cher Calvin and Mari Kaimo. Reporters will include Leah Flor, Marian Alvear, April Abello, Jenna Serrano, Phoebe Dela Cruz, Bobby Guanzon, Tess Bantatua, Mark Hilaria, Jayfour Sabale, Christine Nunez, Alex Tinsay, Angela Realica and Rhema Penafor. 'Monday-Friday' *7:00am - News Light: Morning Edition (anchored by Jenna Serrano) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *7:30am - Magandang Umagang Pinoy! (with Bro. Eddie VIllanueva, Kata Inocencio and Carlo Lorenzo) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *9:00am - Gospel Bill (Monday); Ishine Knect (Tuesday); Ms. Charity's Diner (Wednesday); Jacob's Ladder (Thursday); OK TV (Friday) *9:30am - MedTalk *10:30am - The Flying House (Monday-Wednesday); Story Keepers (Thursday and Friday) *11:00am - Superbook *11:30am - Inter-Mission *12:00nn - Balitang Alas Dose '''(anchored by John Consulta) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *12:30pm - '''Extreme Praise *1:00pm - God is at Work *1:30pm - Aksyon Pinoy *2:00pm - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (Monday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Tuesday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Wednesday); Ancient Secrets of the Bible (Thursday); Restoration Road (Friday) *2:30pm - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *3:00pm - FaithVille (Monday); Kid's on the Move (Tuesday); Animal Atlas (Wednesday); The Knock Knock Show (Thursday); Bugtime Adventures (Friday) *3:30pm - Auto-B-Good (Monday and Wednesday); Dooley and Pals (Tuesday); Sarah's Stories (Thursday); Little Women (Friday) *4:00pm - Praise Moves Kids (Monday); Super Simple Science Stuff (Tuesday); God Rocks! (Wednesday and Friday); Grandfather Reads (Thursday) *4:30pm - Retro' News: A Blast from the Past' *5:00pm - Kid Fit (Monday and Friday); Friends & Heroes (Tuesday); Puppet Parade (Wednesday); Imagine Land (Thursday) *5:30pm - Post Cards (Monday-Wednesday); Heath is Wealth (Thursday and Friday) *6:00pm - Pangunahing Balita (anchored by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Sheryl Hermosa) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *7:00pm - The 700 Club Asia *8:00pm - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) *8:15pm - Japan Video Topics *8:30pm - Jesus the Healer (Monday); Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Tuesday); Hillsong Teaching (Wednesday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (Thursday); Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) (Friday) *9:00pm - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) (Tuesday); Pisobilities (with Francisco J. Colayco) (Wednesday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Thursday) *9:30pm - Your Enchanted Evening (with Jim Paredes) *10:00pm - Youth Bytes (Monday-Wednesday); Virtual Memory (Thursday and Friday) *10:30pm - News Light: Evening Edition (anchored by Cher Calvin) *11:00pm - Praise the Lord *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *5:30am - Gospel Truth *6:00am - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) *6:30am - Sarap Pinoy *7:00am - Creations Creatures *7:30am - The Huggabug Club *8:00am - Brainy Baby (with Patty Santos and Jamie Santos) *8:30am - Buhay Pinoy *9:00am - Kids Praise Music Videos *11:30am - Road to Emmaus *12:00nn - Praise Music Videos *2:00pm - Real Lives, Real People (with Ms. Jos Alcedo) *2:30pm - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *3:00pm - Fun Food Adventures *3:30pm - The World of Jonathan Singh *4:00pm - Lingkod Bayan (with Tony Falcon) *4:30pm - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *5:30pm - I Love Pinas! (with Hannah Villasis, Carlo Lorenzo and Jed Montero) *6:00pm - Gabay at Aksyon *6:30pm - Virtual Memory (Philippine edition) (with Vince Golangco and Hannah Villasis) *7:00pm - Sayri Na Debate (with Oscar "Pareng Oca" Orbos) *8:00pm - Light Cinema Specials *10:00pm - News Light: Weekend Edition (anchored by Mari Kaimo and Nina Corpuz) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *10:30pm - Kids/Youth/Teen Movie *12:30am - Sign off 'Sunday' *5:30am - I Love Pinas! (with Hannah Villasis, Carlo Lorenzo and Jed Montero) *6:00am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) *6:30am - Sunday TV Mass *7:30am - Colby's Clubhouse *8:00am - Another Sommer-Time Adventure *8:30am - Superbook *9:00am - Good TV Hour *12:00pm - Sarap Pinoy *12:30pm - Manna from Heaven *1:00pm - Drive thru History *1:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *2:30pm - Great Day to Live (with Bro. Greg Durante) *3:00pm - This New Life *4:00pm - John Hagee Today *4:30pm - Changing Our World *5:00pm - Today with Marilyn & Sarah *5:30pm - Joel Esteen *6:00pm - Angel TV: The Living Word *7:00pm - Inter-Mission *7:30pm - Ang Tugon (with Bro. Greg Durante) *8:00pm - Salamat sa Musika *9:00pm - Light Cinema Specials *11:00pm - News Light: Weekend Edition (anchored by Mari Kaimo and Nina Corpuz) (simulcast on DZJV 1458) *11:30pm - Jesus the Healer *12:30am - Sign off with Light TV NewsBreak (hourly news capsule) Light TV 33 Programs 'News and Current Affairs' *'Adyenda' *'Balitang Alas Dose' *Buhay Pinoy *'Diyos at Bayan' *'Gabay at Aksyon' *'Legal Forum' *'Lingkod Bayan' *'Magandang Umagang Pinoy!' *'News Light' *'Pangunahing Balita' *'Pisobilities' *'PJM Forum' *'Real Lives, Real People' *'Sayri Na Debate' 'Lifestyle/Infotainment' *'Heath is Wealth' *'I Love Pinas!' *'Post Cards' *'MedTalk' *'Sarap Pinoy' 'Entertainment' *'Inter-Mission' *'Salamat sa Musika' *'Your Enchanted Evening' 'Religious' *'Angel TV: The Living Word' *'Ang Tugon' *'God is at Work' *'Great Day to Live' *'Jesus the Healer' *'Light Up' *'Midnight Prayer Helps' *'Sunday TV Mass' *'The 700 Club Asia' *'This New Life'